team seven united
by Robin-1992
Summary: Obito escaped the collapse, Madara failed to release the kyuubi, and these are the results! warning, influenced by recent reading of the evil overlord list. SasuNaruHina, yes, a bi main pairing. written with Maarten2903


Prologue  
Kamui

'Am I… dead?' When Kakashi opened his eyes, the first thing to come into focus is a tree he's laying under and the starlit skies. "Looks like you're awake." He heard someone saying. Looking at the source of the voice to his surprise he saw Minato. "Sensei, how?" Minato pulls out the tri-pronged kunai he had given to Kakashi as a Jonin present. "The jutsu inscription on this kunai acts as a beacon for my space-time ninjutsu." "So the enemies…" "I took them out." The answer is small and to the point.

"Rin! What happened to Rin?!" Minato points to his right, Kakashi's left. When he looks in that direction Kakashi sees Rin looking at the sky. "I'm sorry, but I failed to make it in time, Kakashi." Minato continues. "Rin told me what…" "Sorry I'm late guys. The earth didn't agree with me walking past it." Everybody turns around to the source of the voice they expected never to hear again.

Minato, Rin and Kakashi can't believe their eyes as they see Obito walking towards them. The three carefully walk towards Obito and as the two groups get within ten meters of eachother, both Kakashi and Obito stagger simultaneously. "Kakashi?" Minato asks his student. "My eyes it's like I'm…" "looking at myself." Obito continues with Kakashi.

"Shouldn't we head to Kannabi Bridge? We've got a mission to complete." Obito turns around in the general direction of Kannabi Bridge. "Obito-kun, how did you…?" Rin asks the young boy causing him to turn around again, "How I got from under that rockslide?" A nod from Rin encourages Obito to continue. "I'm not entirely sure, one moment I felt I was being crushed under that giant rock while you were transplanting the eye. The next I don't feel any pressure on my body anymore. That last Earth jutsu felt as if the rocks were falling through my body. And suddenly I felt my right hand side recovering from the damage I took, but it felt as a slow process."

Rin slowly walks up to Obito with Minato and Kakashi close enough to step in if Obito, or whoever was posing as Obito, tried to attack. Obito turns around and sits down, "It still hurts, but I can walk with it. Whatever happened I recovered enough to be able to walk back to you guys." When he finishes those words, Rin gets close enough to perform some basic diagnostics, "You should be careful, Obito-kun. Most of the bones on your right hand side are still damaged. You'll survive, but you'll easily break your bones if you do anything strenuous. I'll try to get as much done while we camp, but you should visit the hospital when we return." "Well, let's set up camp then. Kakashi, you'll have to jump in for Obito as well as your own tasks, I'll cover for Rin." With those words Minato starts working on getting the tent set up, along with getting some food out of the packs to cook on the fire Kakashi started after gathering the wood.

While Minato is cooking for the squad Kakashi sets up some basic alarm wires. At some point Obito says, "You'd be surprised how fast you get used to seeing through someone else's eyes."

When Kakashi returns for dinner he says, "You'd be surprised how fast you get used to seeing through someone else's eyes." "You know Kakashi," Minato tells him. "Obito said the exact same thing. I know. That was the plan. I wanted to know if we could communicate silently. Guess it worked." Kakashi answers the unasked question. After dinner the team enters the tent where Rin continues working on Obito's bones. "That should keep you together Obito. Now you should rest up."

"Thank you, Rin." Kakashi tells his teammate. "I'll keep watch outside." With those words Kakashi walks out of the tent.

The Masked Man

Five years later the Third Great Ninja War is over. Since the battle for Kannabi Bridge, Minato has become the Yondaime Hokage, while Kakashi and Obito have become known as the Sharingan Duo. Over time the range on their visual link has grown from 10 meters to about 75 meters. Rin's expertise in Medical jutsu has grown over time and she's rivaling Tsunade in the Medical field, but has also grown into an experienced I/T ANBU. Her knowledge of Medical jutsu allowing her to deliver pain to a body without allowing it to shut down.

Now Tsunade, Yamato and Jiraiya lead Kushina to a cave outside of the village, where she can give birth to her child. Waiting for them at the cave are Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Team Minato has set up the cave so that it can be used to contain the Kyuubi.

During childbirth, Minato and Kakashi stabilize the seal, while Tsunade and Rin are aiding in the childbirth. At some point Kakashi says, "Trouble, outside. I'm going to help them out. Jiraiya and Yamato are coming in to stabilize the seal. We truly need you outside as well, he's too fast." With those words, Kakashi runs outside. Jumping over Jiraiya and Yamato who come running in. When Jiraiya has joined Minato in stabilizing the seal, Minato turns to his wife, "Sorry, Kushina. I really want to be here…" "Duty… calls,… ya… know…" Minato nods to her, then Jiraiya before running out.

Tsunade turns to Rin, "Go help outside, Rin. They need you there. I can do this alone." Rin nods before turning to the hall and running outside.

Outside Kakashi and Obito are fighting an enemy like they've never faced before. Not only was this guy reading their every move, but was also capable of countering their more complex team strikes. Something they hadn't seen since they started sharing their vision. While the two are pulling off a complex combination attack, a tri-pronged kunai comes flying out of the opening of the cave. The young Jonin contact their combo attack at the exact same moment that Minato materializes over the masked man and launches a Rasengan downwards from the man's blind spot. At that exact same time both Obito and Kakashi feel their own Sharingan reacting to what's happening in front of them. And while the man manages to de-materialize to avoid the attacks of both Sharingan users, the man feels the Rasengan he completely missed up to that point shredding his back to bits. "How?"

The masked man tries to get up. Only to be sent flying by a kick he never saw coming, which makes even his opponents cringe in sympathy. Quickly he rises to his feet and while quickly rising to his feet he sees Obito aiming a kick at his face bending backwards and punching at the extended leg, dematerializing the attack to dodge the Rasengan covering the kick.

The masked man moves his arm out of the way just in time, countering with a kick to the shoulder-joint. A blade moving to his spine forces him to break off the attack to dodge while making a shadow clone on the top of the cliff. Then he dodges another kick from the girl, this one aimed for the nuts, and one to the temple from the Uchiha before pulling off a substitution with the clone. He stands to watch the fight for a little while longer, until a Chidori kills the clone, and he retreats, seeing his window of opportunity closed

After the masked man retreated, Kakashi turns to Minato. "You'd better get back indoors, Minato. Kushina needs you. We'll be all right." "Thanks guys." Minato says while turning around, before running back into the cave.

Back in the cave, Minato hears Tsunade, "You're almost there, Kushina. Just one more push." Minato walks up to Kushina and puts a hand on her forehead and his other hand over the seal. "Minato, can you take over and stabilize the seal?" "That fight took a lot out of me and I think there is something else that needs to be done." Minato then takes over Yamato's position and starts bringing his chakra to the seal to reinforce it. In the mean time Kushina gives a final push and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is born. Jiraiya then leaves the cave so Minato can do what he thinks he needs to do. Tsunade holds Naruto in front of Kushina and places him between Kushina and Minato. "Thank you Tsunade. I'll bring Naruto by your office at the hospital later." "I'll send in Rin on the way out. She's more than capable of keeping him healthy." With those words Tsunade walks out of the cave.

Minato puts a hand on Naruto's stomach and using the contact between Naruto and Kushina he slowly starts transferring the Kyuubi from Kushina to Naruto. The process is slow and takes a lot out of Minato, but going faster will result in Kushina's death, so there is no other option. While he's working on the transfer, Rin comes walking in and begins working on healing Kushina.

The following morning Kakashi helps Kushina walk back home, Rin walks back holding Naruto and Obito supports Minato.


End file.
